Desired Resistance
by escapistx
Summary: Bella is in a desperate attempt to escape Edward's undying prowess. But will she escape? Or will fate hold her captive? AU OOC Dark Edward
1. Trovato

Hey guys. Long time, no see. Sorry about that. I've been having a hard time with everything lately, junior year has just begun and I have 3 AP's. English being two of them ;)

This is something I whipped up from having a _really harsh _day.

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS DARK EDWARD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

My leisurely pace slowed as I slid down the school hallway. The hall was so cold, so frigid. It consisted of off-white walls and dark blue doors, reminding me more of an asylum rather than a school. A spontaneous shiver erupted from my spine.

Behind me, students piled against one another, leaning upon the pearly walls, stridently awaiting their teacher. I sighed, unable to do nothing more, nothing less. . .

The students ignored me as they loudly conversed with one another. I spun around, with my back to them, and stared straight ahead, down the hallway which the blinding lights lit. It hurt my eyes.

A dark figure comprised the sight before me, further blurring my vision from the unmistakable tears that slowly began seeping from my lids, crawling lower and lower, until they touched and coated my collar. I wiped my face.

"Bella." He said and moved closer.

His speed was unimaginable, increasing and decreasing, blurring here and there, before finally situating himself behind me. His hot presence emanated behind me, that dark supremacy, that dark calling circulated in the palm of his hand, much like his strong fervor that strived to take me away. To have _rule_ over me.

He chuckled darkly, reading my thoughts - I suppose - before placing his lips at my ear. I shivered in response.

"Be a good girl for me, Isabella Marie Swan," My name rolled of his tongue and it heated my skin, embarrassingly so. I felt utterly uncomfortable. As if I was naked—uncovered—with all my deepest secrets exposed to only him, for only his eyes to see and judge. But I wasn't and he had no such power.

I didn't know how to respond; instead I just stood there dumbfounded. He was of course, using his invisibility powers in his favor—for which I was thankful for to some extent—but his presence was still volatile. Unfriendly. Another casting shiver spread amongst my fingers, encrypting my nails with its desire. Goosebumps arose all over.

I forced myself to focus. To remain _calm_.

"Angel," His icy fingers encompassed my frail shoulders.

I saw white for a moment before I felt ice numb my body. "Are you cold?"

"No." I mumbled. It was 103 degrees Farenheit outside, the typical Phoenix summer heat.

And the hot breath hissing in my ear didn't make it any better.

He chuckled deeply once more, murmuring closely so no one else could hear.

"You are delectable, little one," he whispered mockingly. "So little, so pure," he continued, while swiveling his head to a new angle, uttering, "I've missed your soft skin, that precious curve of your lips, those kitten-like eyes and most importantly—this," his hand slid down my waist. Just as I was about to yip in pest from his icy touch, I bit my lip as he held me tighter in his arms and pulled me closer to him.

"Now, now, now, little one," He loved playing this game, mainly because he knew he was winning. "I told you to behave, did I not?" That cruel chuckle echoed in my head once more.

Again with that same mock reasoning.

"Yes, sir." I choked.

"Good girl."

I felt the lush texture of his hair fan against my neck as he placed a smoldering kiss just below jawline. It was so heavy, too much for me to handle. I inclined my head before he would go any further. Then finally, with a winner's wicked smirk that quirked his fine lips amzingly so, he posited a chaste kiss upon my cheek.

"I'll be waiting for you, my sweet."

The dark presence he contained immediately disappeared as I ran into class whilst gasping for breath.

_Edward's back_, the mantra wouldn't halt in my head.

And suddenly, I felt entirely terrified to be left alone for just any moment. Because even in those few moments of protection, it wouldn't be enough. I wouldn't be safe. I would never be safe. Even now, as I took an empty seat at the front of computer class, my head too preoccupied to understand the lecture presented before me, I knew he was watching from afar.

_Edward Anthony Masen_ was back.

* * *

Yeah, I know you're really confused and all. Don't be. It will all be explained in future chapters. . . hopefully ;)

**Please review if you want me to continue! :D**


	2. Parlare

Another update. Here you guys go. :)

**WARNING: This contains DARK EDWARD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

I tried to drown out the reminder of him by sifting through songs in my head.

_Come closer and see,_

_See into the trees._

_Follow the girl,_

_While you can-_

I rolled my eyes. A Forest by The Cure was hardly an uplifting song. It gave me the creeps.

_C'mon Bella, try another. _Okay, techno songs. Techno songs weren't me which was precisely the point of having it thump in my head.

_I bruise easily so be gentle when you handle me…_

That's good.

As the chorus revolved around my head, I focused on the powerpoint lecture in my first period AP US History class. I was sure I would have a test this Friday on the lecture. I frowned at the thought while violently taking notes to the point where my fingers cramped.

There was a distinct silence around the room. Alice, who was seated to my left, gently nudged me in the ribs. Alice and I go way back. We weren't like the fake kids at our school and some things we liked weren't appreciated by other kids, but I liked her as a friend overall, mostly because she seemed approachable but she'd also stand up for her rights.

I stopped writing like a madman and looked around. No one was writing notes, they were all just staring at me. They were staring at my trembling fingers, the curl of my digits against the wooden desk, the rigid slide of my pen across the wooden table. I closed my eyes and opened them but to my horror, nothing changed.

I lifted my lips in a smile that read, _Sorry_. And very slowly, I put my pen down.

At that precise moment, I heard mock laughter elevate from behind me. It didn't look back. I knew who it was.

_He was here._

Immediately the song in my head changed. The dark strings of Muse's "Fury" crept its way into my memory. I sighed and held my head in my hands, deeply frustrated.

_No, _I thought. I was stronger than him.

Another snicker.

I wondered if anyone else could hear this and looked around. Everyone had returned their attention to the teacher, who was droning on and on about the importance of the American Revolution for the now officially labeled Americans (or colonial Americans) rather than "colonists.".

I raised my hand, embarrassed that I would actually have to interrupt the classroom for such a pointless purpose. The teacher caught sight of my discomfort and nodded her head. I almost tripped over a few discarded backpacks strewn carelessly across the floor by the incompetent students in my class. I mumbled apologies as I opened the classroom door and headed toward the exit.

That was a big mistake.

Dressed in all black, Edward Masen stood down the hall. His blue ball cap was tucked low so that his features were obscured. I couldn't see much of his face, or the smooth brown hair curled against his forehead. The only feature that remained visible was his cynical smirk.

He was tall, his long legs were placidly lean and his sculpted arms were folded against his chest. I felt vulnerable and execrably small as I approached him.

As if the moment couldn't get any worse, Muse's "Yes, Please" dragged out in my memory. My brain began to throb with the shuffle of music.

Edward's smirk grew as he bowed his head, acknowledging my presence.

The fast rhythm of my heart rang in my ears. I was going to lose it. That earlier act I put up before - the act of submission - was a test. I was not as fragile as he thought I was.

"What do you want? Why are you here?" My questions seemed out of character from the act I'd put on before. He noticed, his sly grin spreading. I tried to remain calm, but I was sure he heard the trembling in my voice.

Edward threw his head back and barked a laugh at my supposed interrogation.

"I came here for you, Angel."

I mentally tried to calculate the reasons why he would want to come here but I had no legitimate answer.

Edward made himself comfortable, bending one knee behind his leg against the wall.

"Those songs were so touching," he said, referring to those playing in my head. "Muse? Classic."

Oh, please.

"Get to the point." I spat, eager to let all the anger I had inside me on him.

"You know, you should have some respect for someone who's saved your life multiple times."

"Don't you mean _ruin_?_"_

The smirk plastered against his face soon disappeared. Edward lazily glanced at me from behind his ball cap. The stony blackness of his eyes made my heart increase its pace with undeniable fear.

"Listen, I'm not here to play games-" He began.

"Then what are you here for," I questioned, my voice rising. I immediately stopped, afraid we might disrupt classes and start an unneeded commotion.

"Follow me." I whispered.

He gave me a disapproving look before gaining momentum.

How I would escape? Alright, there were four windows in the girl's bathroom. But wait, no; I had school. Ditching isn't a possibility.

We both entered the eerily cheerful yet blatantly plain bathroom. Edward closed the door behind him.

"Talk." He said.

I glared pointedly at his command then sighed roughly.

"Listen, Edward, I'm not your slave anymore. You can't just come back here and-" before I had time to finish, he grasped my right hip and slammed me into the bathroom wall. I cringed at the pain in my skull and lower back, feeling a hot sticky substance which smelled of rust and salt, spread along my hairline. The smell made my mouth water with queasiness.

"Angel," He whispered into my ear and said something else but I didn't hear. It was too late. I was already envisioning foggy whiteness.

_

* * *

_

You're probably really confused at this point. I promise, it'll be explained as the story progresses.

**Please REVIEW if you want me to continue! :)**

Songs:

A Forest - The Cure

Bruised Water - Chicane VS Natasha Bedingfield (remix)

Fury - Muse

Yes, Please - Muse


	3. Timore

Got a lot of positive feedback. Thanks guys :) Keep 'em coming for more updates. Sorry this one's a bit late. It's confusing too :/ but will be solved with each update. I guess you can count this update as an early Christmas present ;)

Btw, sorry for the mix of past and present tenses.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**WARNING: This fic contains DARK EDWARD.**

* * *

There he stood. Against the tree casually, head lolling upon the thick bark. His eyes were fixated on me, a deep mixture of gold and bronze. It was a full color, melting, mixing with something toxic and heavy which seemed foreign and unusual to me. He let out a sigh, one of relaxation though not of completion. And suddenly I felt scared. The wicked leisurely curve of his lips was lethal, high cheek bones accentuated by the pale moonlight peaking over the branches hidden amongst the tangled disarray of dead leaves, vines, and branches.

The quick brisk wind jostled his hair. And before I could evade his presence, his mouth opened to speak, "You know what this means."

But I didn't.

"I'm sorry?" I asked.

"I can see right through you, Princess. Don't lie to me."

But, I'm not lying. What was there to lie about?

I stared at him with deep frustration. He didn't seem unfazed by my immediate irate self.

"Used to it." He clarified.

_What?_

"What are you doing here? Go away, Edward! You don't _know_ me!"

"Oh, but I do," He said placidly, pushing himself off the tree and walking toward me with a hungered gaze. I flinched inwardly.

The wind suddenly whipped and twirled the dead leaves that had claimed their death upon the muddy floor. I couldn't feel my hair. It was so cold; it felt as if it was burning down my back.

"How?" My breath flowed around me like a great white silhouette.

He inched closer to me, so that his breath mingled with mine. I felt suddenly intoxicated. As if his very presence was the only thing that mattered, the only air I needed to survive. My heart pattered loudly in my ears, blush warmed my cheeks, and a soft buzz grew in my ears. The first signs of fainting were beginning to unravel.

"Shh. Listen," he said, his golden eyes now gazing at the moonless sky with a child-like fascination, a toothy grin lifting his cheeks. "Do you hear that?" This creature looked at me once more with eyes so clear I thought they were gleaming. Suddenly, he placed his strong hand against my chest and breathed in slowly and said, "Your heart. That's what I want."

A shadowy fog clouded over the moon. And the forest's trees began to dance an eerie, ghostly waltz only they knew to the muted melody of the wind.

"My heart?" I said, but it was too late. The firm hand pressed against my chest was gone and the golden-eyed boy had vanished.

"Hey!" I called.

No answer. The only sensation I felt was the creep of something crawling against my back. I shuddered and gagged, stumbling backward to the rough dirty floor. But the support the brown dirt provided beneath my feet was no more, and I was falling. As if someone had pushed me off a cliff or a bridge, gravity getting the best of me. A screamed rose and choked its way free from my throat as I had nothing to hold around me.

I was falling.

* * *

I gasped awake. The air around me was frigid cold, icy. The brisk iciness almost choked me as I jerked awake, my breath flowing around me. My fingers were frosted, pale, and numb. My head spun. My back hurt and it was only then that I realized I was lined against an uncomfortable wooden table. The familiar scent of rich paper and lush dust overwhelmed me as it filled my lungs with its toxic measure. The school's library, that's where I was. But not just any schools. Forks High school's library.

I had to get out of here. I had to get out of Forks. Go back to Phoenix. Where I belonged.

I forced my legs off the table and slowly slipped off, cringing as both nausea and nuisance engulfed me. The temperature of the room grew lower and lower. I hugged myself and tried to keep warm.

_What happened?_ I forced myself to remember but came up empty. All I remembered was the searing pain in my head, sticky blood crawling along the line of my neck, and then darkness.

The flamboyant _EXIT_ sign flashed before my eyes and I couldn't help but sob at its very sight. I knew Edward was in this room, quietly examining my every move, listening to my heart rate double in its pace. I scowled at the very thought of him knowing everything without actually really knowing anything. It was like he could control me with the very palm of his hand.

I skimmed my deathly pale fingers along the bookcases and desks as I walked toward the dimly lit exit, edging my fingers along the creases of the old wood. It was the only thing that felt warm in comparison to the cold air that wrapped around me like a blanket of death.

So when I heard the clack of footsteps against the hardwood floors, I broke out into a sprint, avoiding the booming throb in my head. My breathing was thick and heavy. Warm tears leaked to my cheeks as I felt my chest constrict with loud sobs.

Finally, I slammed into the exit door and anxiously turned the knob like a madman with trembling, sweaty palms. It didn't budge. I let out a frustrated sigh, some unintelligible words left my mouth in complete and utter horror. I curled my fingers around the doorknob and tried once more. Still nothing.

An eerie chuckle reverberated around the tranquil, maybe even lethal, silent room.

I immediately flinched in response, turning blindly with tears in my eyes. Although I couldn't see much, the all-black clothed figure was too familiar to forget.

I caught my breath and sprinted across the room, accidentally slamming into him while doing so in my sightless stupor. He didn't budge. He just stood there, eyeing me as I ran toward the other exit.

The door was locked.

I shrieked in defeat and sank to the floor, sobbing into my hands because I was so stupid to think that he'd actually leave both doors unlocked.

"Did you really think I'd let you off that easy?"

I only cried harder in response to his cruel comment, hating myself for everything. I should've not even spoken to Edward in the first place. I should've just ignored his presence in Phoenix. But, I knew the sick masochistic side of me wouldn't let that happen. He had truly succeeded in owning me and for that very reason, I hated him.

The haze of jumbled thoughts, words, and memories made me dizzy with its wake. After my mind began to work properly, I stayed quiet, knowing it was the best thing I could do at this point.

"Shh. Don't cry."

I glared at him. And said nothing in return.

"I trust you slept well?"

Edward's lazy gaze penetrated my skin as his words sunk into my brain.

I bit my lip, knowing better to speak, but I just couldn't help it, "What do you think?" I spat.

He chuckled softly and bowed his head for a moment.

"You never slept well, darling. I remember that." He winked maliciously—if it was possible.

"I wonder why." I sneered, my voice thick with sarcasm.

"Ooh. I must say, I have missed your feistiness, Ms. Swan." He couldn't help but smile wickedly, eyes burning with lust, sin, and darkness.

I shut my eyes for a moment, sucking in a deep breath, trying to regain my composure before snapping my eyes open and practically snarling, "What the fuck do you want!"

His smile went crooked and his eyes smoldered with undeniable malevolence.

"Your heart, Isabella."

* * *

**Creepy shit, huh?**

**Review if you want me to continue please! :)**

**Oh and Happy Holidays, people! :D**


	4. Fermare

**Please read the following if any of you are confused :)**

**Explanation:**

Bella and Edward had met each other in the Bella's high school library two years ago (Bella was 15, Edward was 18) back in Forks, Washington. Bella was astonished that a guy like him (beautiful, intelligent, respectful…) would speak to a girl like her. The weird, antisocial awkward freak everyone at her school hates and makes fun of.

Then, Bella finds out slowly that Edward's a vampire, she quickly abandons him because his dominant nature abruptly reveals itself after some time. He starts dominating her life. (Up to you decide what _type_ of dominating...) He knows she's vulnerable and easily submissive. So later on, she called their relationship quits and moved back to Phoenix, from fear that he'd one day come and take over her life once more. But what will happen when he does comeback? What will she do?

**Read. Find out.**

Hopefully this clears some things up. Yes, Edward is a vampire. Yes, she knows. He has no siblings other than Emmett. His parents are Carlisle and Esme. Other than that, Alice and Jasper are together, though not vampires. Rosalie ain't in this story. Sorry y'all. I don't like her character that much. Why, you say? Well because she bores me to no end. And yes, I just said that.

In the first chapter, Edward has "hot breath" or whatever. To Bella it seems this way because you know whenever you touch something so cold, it starts burning. Or vice versa. Same thing applies to the "hot breath" situation.

Edward can read minds. It's always been his secret that yes, he could read Bella's, too though he's never told her. He's just told her that he can read people's minds in general. Yah-huh.

OKAY. I think I'm done explaining now. More questions? Feel free to ask. I'll be more than willing to answer them. :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**WARNING: DARK EDWARD.**

* * *

"I remembered you liked this atmosphere, back when we were here, in Forks." He glanced toward me, "The library." A nostalgic smile touched Edward's lips, the elation of it gleaming wildly in his eyes.

Edward knew books calmed me and the library was the only place that let me escape. He knew that it was the only place where I could keep my guard down without worrying about anything or anyone. It was the only place I could secretly be me.

Yes. This was where we had first met, unfortunately. I wish it hadn't. I had never stepped foot into a library again all because of him. All because I knew that the constant reminder of him still lingered in the musky scent of rich texts and toxic dust. And it was really the last place I wanted to be at this moment.

"How can I forget?" I sighed, without sensation.

"Miss those days," he mused, smiling wider, ignoring my comment.

I missed them, too. Especially the reclusive environment I longed to be trapped in during break at school. People used to name with things like "anti-social" and "weird" at Forks but I didn't care. I was an introvert, and I was well aware of it.

Apparently, so were they.

Except Edward. Maybe that's why I felt a certain attraction toward him. Maybe it was because he saw me, when no one else did.

"You were so quiet," he said, "sitting on the floor right over there," he pointed to the isolated area all the way in the back corner of the library. Shelves were lined in an impeccably straight horizontal path. Shudders ripped through me as memories flooded my head.

"You had a book in your hand—what was it called again?" He asked in a mocked tone, swaying his arms this way and that, his eyes focused on something far away to further exaggerate his sardonic fervor.

"Ah yes," Edward concluded, cracking a smile, "_Wuthering Heights_."

I gasped. _No, no, no. _I don't want to remember this! I brought my knees to my chest and clamped my ears shut. I had tried so hard to forget everything that happened three years ago. And Edward knew I did. But he just kept going. Like the sick bastard he was.

He chuckled, unfazed, continuing, "You had your head tucked between those tense little shoulders of yours and you were reading so intently," his eyes thinned now, "like only you and the book existed."

Edward inched closer and closer toward me as he spoke. I glared at him with pure hate, fear, and repulsion as I backed into the wall. But it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to escape _him_. Nothing would be. Not if he wanted my heart.

He smirked, remembering, "You looked so innocent with those big brown naive eyes of yours, your little legs folded against your chest just like they are now." Edward smiled wider, eyes thinning into slits. "My, my times haven't changed, have they, Angel?"

_They haven't changed for you either, Edward._

Edward stood before me, a few inches away from my trembling body. He very slowly kneeled, pulling his black slacks up in the process. His eyes were as black as coal, and just as sinful. Edward lifted his deathly pale hands toward me. I tried to stay as still as possible while tears wetted my cheeks.

The sudden smooth texture of his skin was placed under my chin, his thumb and forefinger lifting gently. I avoided his heated gaze as he commanded, "_Have they, Angel_?"

Dark eyes burned my skin as I nodded. His hand lingered a little longer than it should have. But then again, it's Edward…

Then something odd happened.

Edward pressed his thumb slowly against my trembling lip, tracing the line of its surface in complete fascination a second before his own mouth parted with longing. The dark eyes of his smoldered for a moment, his thoughts in an apparent frenzy. To kiss or not to kiss. Maybe even: To kill or not to kill.

After a moment's hesitation, he roughly pushed my face away in frustration.

He ran a hand over his face dramatically, muttering something in Italian.

Edward studied every language he put his fingers on. Latin, Italian, French, Portuguese, you name it. But he used Italian and Latin most. I remember that. He knew those were my two favorite languages and when he would speak it with his deep, husky voice it made me melt inside. But now, it was very different. The way he spat in Italian made me nauseas.

I kept my head bowed as his anger flared.

I mean, why was I even here? The last time I'd seen him was in Forks, three years ago. It made no sense. The small, sullen, pessimistic side of my conscientiousness believed that love wasn't what he truly wanted.

"Fascination and curiosity got the best of you when you noticed me walk in." He broke the silence. I winced, resisting the urge to cover my ears this time.

_Just listen, Bella,_ I reminded myself.

"Tell me what happened next, Isabella," he said to me. I could only see the outline of his mouth quivering as he said those words, the diagonal path of moonlight obscured by a shadow or a door, or _something_ that didn't let me see his face. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

My eyes shifted to the side, lips souring and straightening to a thin line. They were dry and chapped, mouth felt slick with heat and thickness. I didn't want to speak. But I knew I had to at some point.

My eyes slid back to his in one fluid motion as I muttered, "You spoke to me."

"Yes, my darling. And what did I say?"

Edward started walking toward me, very slowly, his eyes trained on mine, mouth crooked with a lazy smile.

I stared at him frustrated, knowing that what I was going to do next would probably cause me a lot of pain but I didn't care. I was tired of being pushed around. I was tired of being _his._

"Edward," I said, "I'm tired of this—"

But he just chuckled, "Well, what we do know, my sweet little belligerent Isabella has returned."

"She had never left."

"Ahh, is that so?" Edward drawled.

"Yes." I spat, speaking before I could even think. My body was weak with the overwhelming urge to run and forget about run everything, run and forget how to breathe, think, and feel. Just run.

Hands. There were hands around my waist, locking me in place. It took me a moment to realize what was happening, whose breathe lingered on my shoulder, whose lips nipped my neck, before let out a terrified whimper of vulnerability. My knees gave up, and I was slowly sinking to the floor.

"No, no, no," a husky voice hissed in my ear, "None of that."

Another whimper. Tears spilled over my cheeks and I began to sob violently. His hands were still pressed against my waist, holding me down to him. I couldn't escape! So I started scratching his hands with my nails, beating them with my own.

The tension between us halted for a few seconds before he burst out in wicked mirth.

In between a few giggles, Edward managed to say, "You can't escape, little one." Another giggle, "You're mine."

* * *

Oooh. Scary.

Btw, he wasn't going to rape her if that's what you were thinking… He'd just missed her so much that he just kind of attacked her. (Sexually? Yes.)

If you want me to continue, **PLEASE REVIEW**. It's what keeps me going. ;)

Thanks for the support, by the way. You guys are awesome :)


	5. Veleno

I know I updated late during the weekend, but hey at least I updated. I re-edited this so many times, I lost count. This isn't my best writing. Sorry for the change in tenses. That's my fault, too. Anyway, enjoy.

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS DARK EDWARD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**

* * *

**

I had blacked out _again_ after that_._

I couldn't remember anything from the night prior. Or at least, I tried not to. Everything was hazy and blurred. Maybe it was because I was crying so much. Or maybe it was because my mind had just given up, since it had already trained itself to overcome emotions that swelled my heart, filled my mind with confusion, and lungs with an inescapable heaviness. It was just tired of the same endless loop of hopeless possibilities of a new lifestyle that would never come.

I belonged to him, I guess. I give up. I'm his.

I awoke with a sharp intake of breath and a headache that had lulled. I was warm. And comfortable. Too comfortable. Light streamed from somewhere nearby, but I was too busy reveling in the sweet comfort of a bed…? Yes. My fingers skimmed along the white cotton and fluffy red wool blanket, my body pressing into the mattress beneath me. A bed. I wanted to smile.

I didn't care whose bed it was, where I was, or who was with me, although everything near me was vaguely familiar. Just that I was finally numbed by rest. By sleep.

And I was going to enjoy it, dammit.

So I let my lids shut slowly, reveling in the fatigue that craved to devour my body.

And, finally I was at rest.

* * *

My dream was white. I didn't know what I dreamt about. And that essentially was a good thing.

Usually my dreams were catastrophic. Colors, blood, terror, ghosts, goons, and death nearly choked me in my late slumber. I would awake, panting, sweating, blood pumping. I would be so confused. So scared. But too tired to cry. I wouldn't cry, or scream, or whimper. I would just fall back asleep again. Rather _force_ myself to sleep. To remain calm. To be self-reliant. And mainly, to convince myself that I was fine.

But I was far from it.

* * *

I awoke once more to a blinding light. Not _that_ light, no; but sunlight. It was an eerie color and I didn't like it. It was neither warm nor did it remind me of home in anyway. It was rather more like a mocking; a reminder of what home would be like in the little town of Forks. The sunlight was dimmed and obscured by the thick lining of clouds where the sun's radiance should have been. This made me more depressed.

The second thing that hit me was fatigue. I was tired. Every bone in my body hurt. Rest had done me good, but at the same time, I regretted it. Once I awoke from a divine slumber, I would miss the rest my body eternally needed. _Needed_.

I need a lot of things.

So when I felt a finger slowly skimming and measuring its way along the length of my back, I quickly jumped out of bed and collapsed to the hardwood floor of my bedroom. My bedroom. Oh my gosh.

The familiar green walls filtered my sight, pictures of my mother, father, Edward, and my school mates, the colorful lights hanging around my room, the warm wooden tables and drawers, all things that were mine, were surrounded by me.

I was finally home.

"Welcome back." A velvet voice whispered. I could hear the smile behind his words. I didn't know whether it was because I was scrambled about on the floor, or the fact that my hair was in wild disarray or just by the fact that I was acting like a discombobulated fool, but he was smiling, that's for sure.

"Edward, why am I here?"

"I thought you've missed home." He mused, grabbing me by the arm and hoisting me to his side. In the bed. I tensed.

He chuckled. "No need to be afraid, darling, I won't do anything to you," his eyes left mine for a moment as he reached over to his side to retrieve something from my bedside table. I contemplated whether I should run while I had the chance, but there was no point anyway.

I cringed to myself as he turned around to face me. His eyes had gone brighter, those golden orbs smoldering with mischief, "Well, at least not yet." He winked. _He fucking winked._

I wanted to smack that smirk right off his face.

But before I could, he took my hand gently and placed a cup of water in it, in return. My brow furrowed.

"Angel, you're so cute when you're confused. Drink some water; you need some fluid in your system."

What? What the fuck did it matter what I needed? Since when did he ever actually care about my health? And more importantly, why the fuck was I here?

"_Why am I here, Edward?"_ I demanded.

Again, no answer. Instead, the grip around the glass of water and my hand tightened, "Go on, drink. I haven't poisoned it, love. You can trust me."

_No, I can't. _

I didn't budge. Poison? I hadn't even thought of that. I was still in shock. From abruptly falling out of bed, waking up from a nice rest, and having Edward by my side. Everything hadn't clicked yet. Everything hadn't clicked until this moment and anger just surged within me now. I wanted to blame Edward for everything he'd done to me and what he'd put me through. Everything was his fault.

"How can you act as if nothing's wrong? How can you act like everything's fine, like you didn't torture me in that library back there?" I exclaimed, seething now.

His face was serious for some time. I thought he was going to explode, and touch me, and strangle me. But he didn't. He just remained stoic.

It was so silent that the embarrassing sound of my heavy breathing filled the entire room and occupied the space between us. Then, as if to break the silence, he cracked a smile, his pink lips turning into a blinding smile.

"This is what I mean when I say I've missed you." About half-way before he was done stating this, my heart dropped between my knees. One reason was because his voice was so gravelly and husky and another reason was because he was being a complete fuckhead. And I was scared. Always scared.

My eyebrows knit together. I was so frustrated by him, because I knew that deep down even if I hated him with all my soul and my entire being, there was a part of me that loved him unconditionally no matter how bad he was. It was like we were inseparable. If he moved, I moved. We were like magnets: indivisible.

That was it.

His eyes thinned, and a smile did cling to his features as he placed his cold palms against my waist once more, placing me in his lap. I jerked at the cold touch, at the feel of him and our close, disfavored proximity, winded by his strength and abruptness. No matter how much I loved him, I was still scared of him. He was a man, and he did have… duties. And I didn't want to be one of them, not right now, not after the fact that we hadn't seen each other in so long.

"I like your analogy there, Miss Swan," he said as he laid a soft moist kiss with those supple lips of his against neck, "You've always had a way with words."

_No, I didn't. I never spoke._

I squeaked and tried to escape from his tangle of his legs, but he kept me still, hands tightening around me as he placed numbing icy kisses along my neck, but something in the way his eyes were trained on his actions and the thick, straight line of his eyebrows made him seem deathly serious. And I knew he was.

But nonetheless, Edward had never been one to take _love_ lightly. Love drives him mad, builds him with such fervor. It's amazing. You'd think he'd care less of such emotions, but he doesn't.

"No…" I squealed, craning my neck away from him, but he seemed unfazed. Everything felt so strange and new and I didn't like it at all. The way his hands were encircling my wrists made me feel incredibly small and helpless. And it was beginning to hurt, too.

But then finally, he stopped. I didn't feel his lips on my neck anymore, no, although I was still without a doubt alert of our nearness.

Unbothered, Edward reached toward the glass of water still pressed against my palm and took it, placing it against my lips, "Now, drink," he whispered, "Your heart is beating so quickly, love. I'm afraid you might faint."

Before I could protest, he tilted the glass and cold water slid down my throat. I gulped repeatedly, afraid some water might spill over. I shook my head for him to stop and he did. I guess he was being nice, but he was still very cruel and I didn't quite trust him. He was being dominant and possessive.

"You know, I have hands. I could've done it myself."

"Don't be silly," he said, petting my hair, "I want to take care of you."

When he turned around to place the cup on the bedside table, I folded my arms over my chest and stuck my tongue out at him quickly before he would notice.

But he did and his arms were around me at once, laying me down one the bed, his body pressed against mine. I gasped at the sudden brusqueness and change in position.

"Edward," I choked, between short gasps of air, "Get-off-me!"

He let out a breathy chuckle before letting me go.

I gasped for breath as his weight was lifted, clutching my throat, tentatively skimming my fingers along chest. I winced. It hurt so badly.

"Is this how you take care of the person you love? By torturing them with your strength and your… credence?" I sputtered, unable to realize if "credence" was actually really the right word to describe _him_.

He half-smiled, while his fingers stroked my cheek. I cringed away from him and his touch. He smirked in return, tucking a stray hair behind my ear, placing a kiss where his fingers had been. I shuddered.

"Stop." I whispered.

"I must say, I've missed your lips. They're so tempting. And the way your teeth have sunk into them right now… purely enticing."

I immediately stopped whatever I was doing. It was just a little nervous habit I had. Everyone does it. Sometimes, I'd be so acutely aware of my actions that I wouldn't stop until I would taste blood pooling in my mouth. I was so used to not speaking that this would be my alternative. Biting my lip every time I had something to say, to keep my mouth shut.

"You're doing it again."

I huffed and rolled my eyes. I didn't want to remember.

"Right." I mumbled.

His eyes calculated every minimal movement I made. They slid slowly from my eyes, down the line of my neck, past my chest –since I really had nothing going on (being a 34A and all)-, the thin span of my stomach, pausing at my core for a moment before finally narrowing his eyes along the length of my legs.

Then those golden orbs flashed to mine in a fraction of a second. His lips had curled over his teeth and both his eyes had darkened, into a rich, deep hazel.

"Delectable," he whispered. "Simply mouthwatering."

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually pretty proud of this chapter. (Don't judge me.)**

**Please review if you want me to continue! Thanks :) **


	6. Decisione

Sorry for the late update. This chapter is a bit longer.

**WARNING: THIS CONTAINS DARK EDWARD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

"You know," He started, cocking his head to the side. I jumped when I heard his voice. "You talk in your sleep quite a lot… Are you aware of that, darling?"

"I've been told." I was unable to keep my eyes away from his teeth.

He slowly inched near me. I took a step back.

"Do you have any idea what comes out of that little mouth of yours, Angel?"

I shook my head, too afraid to speak.

He tilted his head back in spontaneous laughter. I wanted to cry at his expense.

"You are a very tempting creature, my dear," he whispered. The hunger in his eyes had stilled, only to gleam with malice.

I was not tempting. I was never tempting. My chest hadn't even grown out yet, I'm still an A cup. I'm short; a petite little thing no man would want. They would want voluptuous women with curved bodices, soft skin, and bubbly, coquettish personas. None of which I have. How could I be tempting? The last thing I was tempting.

"Ahh, but you see, that is what makes you so sweet," he comments, slowly taking some steps toward me, "Your innocence, your naivety, your purity, and your inexperienced eccentricities makes you even more alluring."

He was face to face with me now, taking a diagonal step to begin circling around me. I choked on my breath as he did this, a deep chuckle resounding from his throat.

"You see, Isabella," I could've sworn his soft whisper against my neck was almost nonexistent, "That is why I chose you."

"You chose me because _I'm a virgin_?" I punched his chest as soon as he was in front of me.

"No, love," he was completely calm, a smirk plastered on his face at my fatal attempt to injure him, "It was much more than that."

"Then what, Edward." Usually when I get mad I end up crying because I have no words to say from all the pent up anger. I just explode in tears, but sometimes when I'm in public, or around someone who is superior than me, I shut up and try to gain composure. It doesn't matter though; my face just says it all anyway.

"Shhh, love," he suddenly grasped my hair and tugged. The impact was so abrupt that I cried out in panic and pain.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, asshole!"

"Oh, that colorful vocabulary of yours is quite amusing."

"There's more where that came from—"

"Of course there is—"he cut me off before I could finish, "Of course, you have so much to say though you're never heard. Is that why you like writing so much, Bella? So you could have a say in something… so you feel like you actually matter in this world." He paused, after walking around me three times, I'd counted. Edward stepped closer to me, tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear. "So you feel like you _belong._"

_Yes._

"Have you drugged me Edward Cullen?" He was taken aback by this question, head ticking unnaturally to the side.

"Why might you ask, Miss Swan?" He blinked twice.

"I'm feeling a bit lightheaded," My eyebrows came together in a knotty effort to prove my discomfort to Edward.

Lucky for me, he bought it.

Although suspiciously.

"Alright, Miss Swan," He drawled, his dubious eyes trained on mine. I busied my thoughts with nausea, thankful that our conversation spurred the queasiness in the first place so I wouldn't need to act as much. I didn't want him to know the answer to that question. If he did, all my secrets would be exposed.

I quickly lied down on the now icy, comfortable white sheets, and shut my eyes.

"You haven't answered my question yet, Edward."

"Neither have you, Miss Swan."

"Stop calling me that, will you?"

"Calling you what?" Oh, he needed to stop playing dumb.

"_Miss Swan_."

"I can't help it; I'm so used to it."

His eyes seemed distant, an eerie shadow of a smile hovered about his lips.

"You captivated me, Bella." He whispered after some time. I heard shuffling, and then the bed dipped.

"Don't you dare come near me, Edward."

"Excuse me, Isabella?" Fury coated his words and I hated that tone he used. Like a mock. A sick, twisted little mock that will always have me shaking my head.

I didn't open my eyes, I just squeezed them tighter shut.

"Just don't, okay?" I said in a defeated tone. Tears slid down my cheeks but I didn't wipe them away. At that moment, I was lost, a prisoner of my own past.

And then, we were in a full circle again. His hand was petting my hair. And he was too close. Always too close for comfort. I winced, sobbing, moving away from his touch like it had stung me. Which it had, in a way.

"Don't be like that, Angel. We used to be so close, what happened to that? What happened to _us_?" He crooned.

I abruptly stood, smoothing the tears that had gathered beneath my eyes with shaky hands, trying to regain composure I'd lost, knowing that if I sat there any longer, I would crack and go mad. But maybe I already had. A part of me was already convinced I had.

"I can't do this anymore." I said, my teeth grinding against each other in a concentrated effort to keep from breaking in two. "I can't." It didn't work. I broke down; heavily (for such a small girl) dropping to the carpeted pale floor beneath me, on my knees, and sobbing like there was no tomorrow.

Edward had this weird look on his face. His mouth was hanging open, and his eyes were searing with pain and hatred and anger, but none of it was toward me. It was all toward himself. The look was so foreign, in all of the three years I'd known him, and I'd never seen him wear that expression. Ever.

So, I bawled even harder. And Edward just sat there in some internal battle I couldn't quite grasp, and I'm sure he couldn't either.

Two quick knocks at my door made me jump so damn high, I thought I was fucking flying.

"Bells?"

"Charlie?" I asked, astonished, wiping the tears away from my face as fast as I could. But I knew my cheeks had gone puffy, my face red and sticky, and my eyes had probably turned green from the tears.

I couldn't hide myself. At least not from him, anyway.

"Bells, what are you doing here? Why are you crying, honey? Bells? Bella? Talk to me honey."

_The last person I want to talk to is you, dad._

He's wearing that same old plaid shirt I always told him so many times to replace because of its holey, dirty condition. But he hadn't listened. When did people ever listen to me?

Oh, that's right: Never.

"Bells?"

"Yes." I said, "I'm fine, dad." I snapped.

Charlie straightened up, and I realized that Edward has disappeared minutes ago, merely seconds before Charlie's arrival. I was glad, but still suddenly dead tired and exhausted.

I wanted to say I'd missed him. I wanted to run over to his side and hug him and tell him I was sorry for what I was about to do.

"Will you do me a favor," I looked into his eyes, huffing. He nodded eagerly. "Can you call mom and tell her I'm okay. I'm in Forks, now. I know it's abrupt, but I had to… get away… for now." I blinked, wiping another tear. "Please." I was eager to get him out of my room as quickly as possible before reality set in and I had the sudden urge to give him a big hug because I'd missed him so much. And the fact that I'd probably never see him again after this made it even worse.

From here on, I was a different person.

"S-sure, honey. I'll let her know. I mean, you could've called or said something before you came-."

"I'm sorry, I know. It was very unlike me. It won't happen again. I promise."

After some hesitation, he dismissed our conversation. "Alright, hun," he said, "It's nice to have you back." And with that he shut my door, and left.

When I heard the faint footsteps fading as Charlie went downstairs, I felt Edward's presence behind me.

"Good girl." He wrapped his hands around my waist and kissed my brow. I firmly closed my eyes and puckered my lips, rolling and unknotting the tension within my shoulders.

I turned around slowly, rolling my eyes while doing so. I had to stop doing that. I had to stop showing him my emotions. But it was just so damn hard. I was always known for being an open-book.

"Time to go?" He asked, lifting my big yellow duffle in his hand.

"Yeah," I tried to smile, smoothing one final tear away from my eye, while grabbing the duffle from his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Where do you think they're going?**

**Please review!**


End file.
